libertyskidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty or Death (episode)
This is an article about Liberty or Death (episode). Do you mean Liberty or Death (Historical Event)? Liberty or Death is the fourth episode of Liberty's Kids. Premise James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses witness Patrick Henry 's speech in Virginia; Moses tries to save his brother from a slave auction. Summary James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, and Moses travel to Williamsburg to purchase a new printing press, Moses tell James and Sarah to go to St John's Church to listen to Patrick Henry's speech while he go and find his brother, Cato. In the end Sarah wrote a letter to her mother from returning from Williamsburg Virginia. Trivia * Historical Inaccuracy: Much of the events of the episode take place on March 23, 1775. One of the last scenes of the episode, which seems to take place the following day, shows the proclamation by the Earl of Dunmore offering freedom to slaves who join the British army. This offer wasn't made until November 17th, however. * Patrick Henry's famed "Liberty or Death" speech is greatly shortened and edited for clarity for its younger audience. The only lines which remains true to the original speech are the following (The full speech can be read here): ** The question before the House is one of awful moment to this country. For my own part, I consider it as nothing less than a question of freedom or slavery... ** An appeal to arms and to the God of Hosts is all that is left us! ** They tell us, sir, that we are weak; unable to cope with so formidable an adversary. But when shall we be stronger? Will it be the next week, or the next year? *** The President of the Continental Congress at the time, Peyton Randolph, is absent in the episode, to whom Henry was historically addressing. With this, the use of "sir" in the original speech is left out in this episode. ** Gentlemen may cry, Peace, Peace, but there is no peace. The war is actually begun! The next gale that sweeps from Boston will bring to our ears the clash of resounding arms! Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here idle? *** "Boston" replaces "the north" in the episode's version of Henry's speech. ** Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death! Quotes Writers Written by: Doug McIntyre Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, and Robby London Gallery IMG_1018 copy.jpg|James forgot when was the last time he bathed|link=https://libertyskids.fandom.com/wiki/James_Hiller/Gallery IMG_1019.jpg|Sarah and Henri checking up on James|link=https://libertyskids.fandom.com/wiki/Sarah_Phillips/gallery IMG_1020.jpg|Sarah in charge of driving while the men pushed the wagon|link=https://libertyskids.fandom.com/wiki/Sarah_Phillips/gallery, https://libertyskids.fandom.com/wiki/James_Hiller/Gallery IMG_0648.JPG IMG_1022.jpg|The group witnessing a slave auction in Williamsburg, Virginia IMG_1023.jpg|Curious James IMG_1024.jpg|James eagerly jotting down information for his next story IMG_1025.jpg|Sarah suspecting something suspicious... IMG_1026.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-10 at 21.30.31.png IMG_1028.jpg IMG_1027.jpg|Sarah showing concern on Moses' well-being. IMG_1029.jpg|The trio requesting Harrison to release Moses. Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 18.45.12.png|Henri demanding the landlord to free Moses while James attempts to calm him down IMG_1030.jpg|''Dearest Mother...'' Category:Episodes Category:Liberty's Kids